gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regenium
Regenium is a material used to construct high quality mobile suits or mobile armors by the Earth Sphere Federation and later The Ascent. Regenium is both highly unique and difficult to manufacture because of it's very nature. Regenium can only be manufacuted in the environment of space. Regenium, unlike most metals used for construction, is crystaline in it's raw form. This gives it not only incredible durability (more so than three times that of a diamond), but also allows it to absorb massive amounts of heat, radiation, and pressure with little difficulty. In addition regenium is highly flexible and extremely light, mobile suits constructed from regenium are able to move as fluidly as a human with ease. These traits make it the perfect material for use with mobile suits. Regenium in it's metal form is very similar to the material used to manufacture condensers for GN Particles. Regenium can store large amounts of energy or radiation and release it slowly over a long time frame in harmless and miniscule bursts. When adapted to storing particles, regenium displays a unique capability in that it naturally purifies the particles being stored. For example; if a mobile suit lacking a TD Blanket or the particle filter used by GN Drive Taus uses regenium in conjunction with its condensers or weaponry, the metal absorbs the harmful radiation and can, to a limited degree, convert it into electricity which is then returned to the GN Drive for additional power or to generate a weak electromagnetic field that reinforces the armor against beam weaponry. This very trait grants regenium a natural resistance to beam sabers, make it highly desirable in combat for use in close range. A mobile suit producing large amounts of GN Particles, such as those equipped with a Twin Drive System or using Trans Am, will experiance another level to the defensive layer generated by regenium. If saturated with enough GN Particles, either directly or indirectly through the particle distribution system, the regenium armor collects the excess particles that would otherwise be wasted and fuses it with the electromagnetic field the armor generates. This creates an invisible layer of highly concentrated GN Particles that acts as a protective skin that allows the mobile suit to seemingly absorb beams on contact. When this happens the GN Field Skin upon being struck by a particle beam instantly releases a small burst of stored up particles. This particle burst replicates the effect of two beams striking another, with the opposing beam being deflected or negated. Against stronger particle beams or weaponry the field simply lessens the impact of the weapons if struck. The GN Field Skin is also highly compatible with quantization as since the mobile suit is already saturated with high density GN Particles it requires only a small amount of effort to either open a Quantum Portal or teleport a short distance away. Perhaps the most important feature of Regenium is it's remarkable ability to self regenerate. This ability is present both in its raw form and to a lesser degree its metal form. Scientists studying regenium believe the metal forms a kind of "Hyper Proto Sentience" that is complex enough to form a memory of what the material should be. This memory is so precise that Regenium can regenerate itself from the atom up if given the time. The length of the regeneration process can vary depending on the damage and the environment surrounding it. The regenerative abilities of Regenium has been largely exploited by both the Earth Sphere Federation and The Ascent. If a regenium mine is close to becoming depleted all mining comes to a sudden stop to allow the regenium to replenish itself completely before resuming operation. This allows a virtually endless supply of regenium as long as the entire stock isn't depleted. In its metal state Regenium has proven to be highly receptive to GN Particles. When bathed in large concentrations of GN Particles regenium seems to accelerate its healing process and also develops a slight receptiveness to Quantum Brainwaves. Scientists believe this is an indication of regenium undergoing a highly limited form of Innovation. This theory has merit based off the origins of the material. While Regenium is highly valuable to both the Earth Sphere Federation and The Ascent, it is crucial to the ELS and to be without it would signal the death of thousands of ELS. Regenium is the very material that makes up the ELS in any form. The type of regenium that the ELS consists of is considered to be a unique branch but the standard type, both ore and metal, are highly compatible with the ELS and can easily be converted for use to repair one or many depending on the supply. ESF Scientists are currently trying to discover how the ELS converts the material so they could produce mobile suits with the same transformation and absorbtion abilities as the ELS themselves. Category:Metals